Panther Invasion of New Zealand
"Prepare the fleet. It's time Chadwick Jones and I had a...family reunion" - Marvin Jones The Panther Invasion of New Zealand was a military campaign undertaken by Panther in order to retrieve Chadwick Jones from the PRU. It is also the final act in the Destruction of the PRU. History Background In mid 2014 Chadwick Jones escaped from the Panther Compound onboard The Meddler's Ship. He and several other people ended up landing in New Zealand, where he was captured by the local chapter of the Panther Resistance Unit. Presumably around this time Marvin Jones ordered his men to scan the globe for Chadwick's energy signature so that he can be recovered. After a series of events slowly brought Chadwick to their side, Don Maccaroni began the Dragon Ball Lookback, a program that was designed to break Chadwick's control chip and allow him to become a super saiyan. The expulsion of energy from this process allowed Panther to finally locate his signature, prompting Marvin Jones to send a fleet to invade New Zealand. Invasion of the shore Later on, Don Maccaroni receives word that the Panther fleet is landing on New Zealand's east coast. Meanwhile, Marvin Jones is rallying his troops for the upcoming invasion. Their orders are to capture Chadwick alive and kill any PRU member they see. The local residents will be subdued by the stuffites, making the invasion relatively easy. During Episode 6, Chadwick suddenly starts expelling electricity and screaming in agony. When he wakes up in bed later on Don Maccaroni tells him that it was a "memory feedback loop". Apparently, the imagery he saw damaged his control chip in some way, causing a flood of memories to hit him at once. He would have died if the flow hadn't subsided at the last minute. A while later Marvin Jones and the Panther troops are suddenly confronted by an ambush from the New Zealand Police. Marvin is confused about this, since the stuffites were supposed to suppress something like this, until he notices that one of the police officers is using an outdated cell phone. When questioned about this, the officer explains that the cell phone is a recent technological advancement in New Zealand. Marvin quickly deduces that this means New Zealand is so primitive that it has had no exposure to the stuffites. He orders his men to execute all hostiles on sight, starting a brief shootout between the two groups. Panther wins, but suffers a few casualties. Marvin orders them to pick up the pace, so they arrive quickly at the PRU New Zealand HQ. Because Chadwick's energy signature has become so strong, they find it difficult to latch on to his exact location. As a result, Marvin orders them to kill every man, woman, and child in the area until Chadwick is captured. Chadwick wants to fight back, but Don Maccaroni insists that he will be useless until the Lookback is finished, so Chadwick is relocated into the bomb shelter. The last stand On the battlefield, Sgt Bixby organises an ambush against the invading Panther forces. Waiting until the very moment the Panther soldiers guard is down, he sends a sudden rush of hundreds of PRU soldiers and thins their numbers significantly. Meanwhile, Old-Man Dyer is roused from his sleep by the sounds of carnage outside. Thinking that communists are invading, he joins up with Dyer and Hengry Hippiee in an attempt to escape. The gang runs across some Panther soldiers attempting to rob the house. Dyer uses the opportunity to casually steal one of their guns and shoot them down, leading OMD and Hippiee onto the battlefield. Back in the shelter, Chadwick seems completely unable to talk about a certain movie, Bio-Broly. When Don presses him, Chadwick manages to crawl his way through a review. He is almost overwhelmed with a swarm of memories but manages to continue. Don scans him and finds that the control chip is at 10% efficiency. Back on the battlefield, Dyer has succumbed to blood lust and charges towards a group of Panther soldiers, firing his stolen gun wildly in the air. When he finally gets in range to shoot them, he finds that the gun is out of bullets. Luckily, the rounds he fired in the air come raining down, annihilating the whole group of soldiers. Before he can gloat, Dyer is struck by the final bullet and collapses on the ground. Later, all of the PRU Soldiers are dead, with the last one being Sgt. Bixby, who is personally executed by Marvin Jones. A Panther soldier captures OMD, Hengry Hippiee and a wounded Dyer and presents them to Marvin. Marvin is initially angry that his "no prisoners" order wasn't obeyed, but he changes his tone when he sees OMD, who he lovingly refers to as "pops". He orders the group to be interrogated and then turns his full attention towards sweeping the area to find Chadwick. Back in the shelter, Chadwick finally finished watching every single Dragon Ball video (with the exception of one). In a rare moment, Glenn Dyer breaks character and gives an improvised speech about what Dragon Ball means to him and why he made this lookback. Afterwards, Chadwick's control chip is still not destroyed. As a last resort, Don tells Chadwick that he needs to become a super saiyan in order to destroy it once and for all. In order for that to happen, Don orders him to review Dragonball Evolution. At the prospect of this, Chadwick flies into a rage, causing such an emotional release that he transforms into a super saiyan, sending a massive beam of light through the ceiling, alerting Marvin to his location. The clarity that came with finally destroying the control chip allowed Chadwick to finally begin to question the existence of Coatmon, revealing that Don was also under the influence some sort of perception alteration regarding the stuffed animal. Before they can investigate further into this revelation, Chadwick and Don are surprised by the arrival of the TMTTTTADISANTAS. Stumbling out of the machine is a very old and beat-up looking Brain Surgeon, who explains his disbelief in seeing Chadwick before passing out on the floor. Chadwick's rampage Upon hearing the continuous racket of Panther attacking the shelter, Chadwick tells Don to take the surgeon into the TMTTTTADISANTAS. Swearing to teach Panther a lesson, Chadwick scoops up Coatmon, bursts through the roof, and hurls him at a group of soldiers. This initiates a battle between Chadwick and the invasion forces wherein Chadwick utterly humiliates them as they fight back feebly. When Chadwick is at the height of his blood lust, he spots Marvin Jones watching him definitely from the ground. Quickly deducing him as the leader, Chadwick flies down with the intent of finishing him in one punch. Instead, Marvin catches the punch effortlessly, then dislocates Chadwick's arm and sends him to the ground. He then proceeds to beat Chadwick so severely that it breaks him out of super saiyan form. Pinning him to the ground, Marvin informs him that his transformation means that he can no longer be captured alive. Before he can kill Chadwick in a finishing move, he is suddenly ensnared in an invisible restraint system. It is from the TMTTTTADISANTAS, being piloted by the Brain Surgeon and flown into the air near Chadwick. At the behest of Don Maccaroni, Chadwick flees towards the floating doorway. Marvin manages to break free quickly and fires a blast towards the ship, but he only manages to hit it as it's dematerizing, so Chadwick and the others escaped. At that point, the New Zealand Air Force arrives in full force. However, Marvin is so enraged about his defeat that he annihilates the entire force in one move that darkens the skies. He orders that his remaining men retreat to the shore and begin a worldwide search until Chadwick is found.Category:Conflicts